Wedding right, honeymoon gone wrong
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Becky get married, but Dudley tells everyone he is in love with Kitty. On their honeymoon Becky follows them and tries to win back Dudley.
1. The Wedding

**I'm getting better guys! I'm still scared about my boyfriend though...Please, don't do drugs at this age...**

It was a warm sunny day. Everyone was doing their own thing. So, let's see how Dudley Puppy is going on this fine day. He was in the shower getting ready for this big day. His mother Peg couldn't wait till today. Dudley got in a tux and Peg and him left.

"Are you ready for today, Dudley?"

"Yea! But what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen."

Dudley kept driving until they got to a place. It was a chruch. Soon, Kitty Katswell came. She had done her hair really nice. Kitty saw Dudley and walked over to him,

"You scared, Dudley?"

"A little."

"Everyone is scared on their wedding day."

"Yea, but I'm not sure if I'm marring the right person."

"What made you say that?"

"I don't know." Dudley lied.

Today was Dudley's wedding day with Becky. Soon, they music began to play and everyone stood up. She reached Dudley and they held hands.

"Do you Becky, take Dudley to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Dudley Puppy take Becky to be your wife?"

"...I do..."

"If anyone objects speak now..."

"I object..."

Everyone gaspes at who said that...It was Dudley.

"What!?" Becky yelled.

"I'm sorry Becky, I don't love you anymore." Dudley said.

"I bet no one loves you back."

"There is someone."

Dudley walked over to Kitty. He reached out his hand. He led her up to where Becky was standing.

"I love Kitty...I wish I relized it earlyer." Dudley said to the people.

"Awww Dudley!" Kitty said.

THey kissed each other and Becky ran out of the the chruch. She didn't really like Dudley, she only loved him because he worked at tuff.

"Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

They changed Kitty into a wedding dress. They place the rings on each other.

"Do you Dudley Puppy take Kitty Katswell to be you wife?"

"I do!"

"Do you Kitty Katswell take Dudley Puppy to be you husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed each other. Becky on the other hand was going to get back at Kitty. Some day, some how. As the wedding ended it was their honeymoon. THey spent the night at Kitty's aprtment. They crawled into bed and kissed each other.

"This is the best day, Kitty Puppy."

Yea. I also love my last name."

"Still, I can't believe Becky used me."

"Who cares about her."

Dudley wrapped his arms around ehr and soon they feel fast asleep. When morning came...Kitty woke up on a plane. She turned over seeing Dudley looking out the window of a plane.

"Dudley? Where are we?"

"On a plane."

"Why?"

"Our honeymoon. You feel alseep."

"Huh? I remeber those kind of things."

"Will...You passed out from seeing your gift."

"What?"

Dudley reached into his pocked and pulled out some ear rings. She gasped and hugged him tight. She put them on and the plane landed. They went to their hotle room. It was around midnight. They had some fun and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Honeymoon

Dudley and Kitty woke up. (By the way, they are in Hawaii again) They ate breakfast, and was ready for the day. However when they left the hotle room, Becky was right behind them. Dudley and Kitty walked on, not seeing her. Becky threw a duster at Kitty.

Kitty almost feel down, but Dudley caught her. They laughed, thinking Kitty tripped over nothing.

"Silly Kitty." Dudley said as he kissed her.

Becky's plan didn't work! She went back into her hotle room, and though to herself. She laid on the bed, and watched some t.v.

"Oh what do to with that stupid cat!" Becky yelled.

Back with Dudley and Kitty. They were at the beach sitting in the sun and playing with the sand. No one was around them, so they began to make out a little. On the other hand, Becky was making waves in the water. A hugh wave hit Dudley and Kitty. Once it was gone, Kitty was gone. Dudley looked around and saw Kitty in the water.

"Come on, Dudley! This water is lonely without you."

Dudley smiled and ran toward her. They laughed and played with each other. Becky had failed again. (haha! She's fails!) Soon, the day was over. Dudley and Kitty had dinner, and were watching t.v in bed together. Then, Kitty got up and got something.

"What did you get."

"It is our honeymoon right, Dudley?"

"Y-Yes."

Kitty held up a small thing in her hand. She opened it and streached it out.

"Is that..." Dudley said with a weird smile."

"Yep!...A condom."

Dudley turned off the t.v. He took the condom from Kitty and took off his clothes. While Dudley put it on, Kitty took off her clothes. Just to be safe, Kitty took her birth control pills too. Kitty sat in Dudley's lap. They began to kiss. Dudley moved his lips toward Kitty's 'chest'. Kitty began to moan a little. Soon, Kitty pushed Dudley on his back, and she began to move her hips. They kissed each other as they began to make love to each other.

They both moaned as Kitty went faster and harder for him. Dudley then grabbed Kitty, and spun them around. He went as hard as he could. Kitty screamed as Dudley did this. Her head flew back, as Dudley kissed her neck long and hard. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Outside of their hotle door, was Becky. She knocked on the door. Dudley stopped hearing the door. They were both breathing hard. They kept hearing the knocking. Soon, it stopped. Kitty could tell, Dudley was thinking about something.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Are you upset about Becky."

"No...Why would I be?"

"Because I know you feel bad that she just used you."

"I rather how someone who loves me, than someone who just wants me."

Kitty gave him a weak smile. Dudley pressed his body up to Kitty. He kissed her and they made love again. Soon, they were fast asleep. Kitty was fast asleep, But Dudley woke up. The first thing that came to his mind was Becky. He felt like Becky was still with him...Following him everywhere.

"No...This can't be happening now..."


	3. A Talk With Her

Morning came by. Kitty woke up. The sun was in her eyes. She yawned and looked around the room. Dudley wasn't in the room though. Then, she heard something opened. It sounded like the door to their hotle room.

"Dudley?" Kitty said.

"Sorry to wake you, Kitty."

"You didn't...Where did you go?"

"I had a phone call." He lied.

Kitty got out of bed, and got dressed. Dudley sat on the bed, and checked his phone. Kitty looked at him. Dudley sighed and sunk his face his the palms of his hands. Kitty sat next to him. Dudley looked at Kitty.

"Tell me what's wrong, Dudley."

"I...I think Becky is here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she followed us here."

"Dudley that's..." Kitty began.

"Right." Dudley said cutting her off. "I know it."

"How you know?"

"Cause I always get this feeling when she is near."

"What about me?"

Dudley stood up, and grabbed Kitty's hand.

"You give me a rush a happyness." Dudley said hugging her.

Kitty smiled and hugged him back. They left their hotle room. Becky was walking to her room. She saw Dudley and Kitty coming her way.

"Oh! I forgot something, Dudley."

Kitty went back into their hotle room. Dudley waited for her.

"Hello, Dudley Puppy." Said someone.

Dudley turned around knowing that voice.

"Becky!? I knew it. You did follow us here."

"I only followed you."

"Go away."

"No...You broke my heart, so now I'll break yours."

"Becky I'm..."

Dudley couldn't say that much, cause he heard Kitty coming back.

"Your wife." Becky said.

Dudley hide Becky. Kitty came back with a smile on her face.

"Alright! I'm ready now." Kitty said.

"Yea. Me too. Let's go."

They walked away. Dudley looked back, and saw Becky go into her room. She was right across from them.

As the day went on, Dudley kept an eye out for Becky. He knew she would try to hurt Kitty.

"Dudley...You seem like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine Kitty."

Kitty let it go, and they contiuned their day. Soon, their day was over. Dudley and Kitty crawled into bed. Once Kitty was in a deep sleep, Dudley got out of bed and left the hotle room. He knocked on a door. The person opened the door.

"Hey, Becky." Dudley said.

"Come back to me?"

"No...I just wanna talk to you."

Becky let him in. They sat down and began to talk.

"Why are you even here, Becky?"

"My heart is still broken."

"I know and I'm sorry. But you used me."

"I didn't use you...I loved you."

"You said loved."

"Whatever...I know more about you than anyone else."

"Becky, please..."

"No. Listen to me...I was the first person who loved you back...Kitty is second."

"I don't care...Leave us alone."

"I wont..Until I get what I want."

"What do you want."

"You."

Dudley looked at Becky. He lead in and kissed her. After the kiss, he got up. Before he was out the door, he turned around.

"Now, leave us."

Dudley shut the door, and went back to bed. Kitty woke up feeling Dudley's movement.

"Dudley?"

"Go back to sleep, Kitty."

"Where did you go?"

"I went across the hall way."

"Why?"

"Becky is here."

"What did you do?" Kitty said sitting up.

"I told her to leave us alone...I did something to her too."

"What?"

"I kissed her..."

Kitty didn't know what to say.

"I...How could you, Dudley?" Kitty said with tears in her eyes.

"That was the only way that I could stop her."

"Stop her from what?"

"Hurting you."

Kitty didn't want to talk anymore. She got under the covers and her back towards Dudley. He sighed and went to sleep feeling awful.


	4. Cat VS Mutt

**Ok...MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT DOING DRUGS! I asked him today, and he said no! I some pround of him!**

Morning came late. Kitty woke up. Her eyes felt closed. It hurt when she tried to open them. She opened them, and she rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered that she cried last night, cause what Dudley did to Becky. She sat up, but then something grabbed her waist.

"Dudley? What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry for what I did. But I can't..."

"Get over Becky?" Kitty said cutting him off.

"No...I can't lose you...ever."

"Aww, Dudley that's so sweet."

They got out of bed. THey spent the whole day together. Soon, the day was over. Kitty saw Becky go into her room.

"I'll met you in our room, Dudley."

"Ok..I'll be waiting."

Dudley went into their room. Kitty knocked on Becky's door. She opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Becky said.

"I just wanna talk."

Kitty let herself in. Becky sat on the couch. Kitty sat next to her.

"I want you to stop bothering us." Kitty said.

"I wont...Not until I get what I want."

"You already got it...A kiss from Dudley."

"I want more than just a kiss from him."

"You'll have to go through me first." Kitty said getting up.

Before Kitty left, she cut Becky's arm with her claws. Kitty left, and knocked on their door. Dudley opened the door, and let Kitty in. But before he could close it, Dudley saw Becky standing her doorway. Dudley shut the door, and turned to Kitty.

"Did you cut Becky's arm?"

"I couldnt help it, Dudley! I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you for doing that."

"But...?"

"But, I'll love you forever. No one can change that."

Kitty smiled at that. Dudley opened the door, and let Becky into their room. They all sat down and talked for a while.

"Do we have a deal?" Kitty asked Becky.

"No! I want Dudley back!"

"Becky...You never loved. You only did cause I worked at tuff." Dudley said.

"My love for you grew at the wedding."

"Was that it? Just the wedding?"

"No, no, no! It's just that..."

"You want him to yourself." Kitty said cutting Becky off.

"Shut the fu** up, bit**!" Becky yelled.

Dudley didn't say anything. Kitty got up and jumped on Becky. They began to fight. They fought in the hall way. Kitty got out her blaster and shot Becky. She screamed and fell down her back. Kitty had her foot on Becky.

"Had enough?"

"Never!"

"Break it up!" Dudley said.

Before Kitty could do anything, Dudley grabbed her by the waist, and put her in the hotle room. Dudley ran out to see Becky. He helped her up.

"Becky, you need to stop this! I'm never gonna love you!" Dudley yelled at her.

Dudley left without saying another word. He shut their hotle room, and grabbed Kitty. He laid her on the bed, and began to kiss her.

Becky, went back to her room. She packed her things, and put a note under the door, and left.


	5. Lonely Girl

**I really hate my mom...She not really my real mom. I wish I had my real mom...She's in Asia though right now...I wish I could just run away...But I'm saving up.**

It's been a few days later. Dudley and Kitty's honeymoon was over. Dudley never saw Becky again. But on their drive to their apartment, he saw Becky with a gun in her hands. He just left her. He didn't want to deal with her anymore. Soon, they got home. They went to sleep.

The door opened slowly. Kitty woke up from hearing a noise. She got out of bed, and walked out of the room. She saw a light. It was red, and then she saw it was Becky. There was a gun shot. Dudley woke up, and turned over to Kitty. She wasn't there.

"Kitty!"

Dudley jumepd out of bed and ran out of the room. Dudley saw Becky, with Kitty on the floor. Dudley picked up Kitty. She opened her eyes, and smiled at Dudley.

"Play along, Dudley." Kitty whispered.

"Oh...Ok."

Dudley held Kitty close and looked at Becky.

"Look what you've done!" Dudley yelled.

"Now you can be with me."

"No! I had it with you!"

Dudley got up, and walked over to Becky. She backed away, since she could see the maddness in his eyes. Dudley grabbed the gun, and held it at Becky. She put her hands up and looked into Dudley's eyes.

"Just give me one more..." Becky began.

"No! You had it...Now, get out, or die!"

"That was harsh."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be...Come on we can be together forever."

"I would rather die lonely, than love you."

Dudley threw the gun at Becky. She caught it, but fell backwards. The window was opened, and she fell out of it. Kitty got up, and ran to Dudley's side. They both heard a thud noise. Dudley closed the window and turned to Kitty.

"Wow, Dudley...I..."

"You never seen me this bad, before?"

"Yes!...You're turning into a bad boy now."

"More like bad dog...Want to be a bad cat?"

"Yes I would."

Dudley picked her up and they went into their room. He shut the door, and they had some fun. Dudley was on top of Kitty. They kissed each other, as they made love. Outside, where Becky landed. She got up, and yelled at the top of her lungs. She walked away, with the gun behind her. There she was gone with the moonlight, and was never seen again.

**Tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked it! If you want me to make a part 2 let me know. I would be more than happy to make another one.**


End file.
